


As the Sun Sets

by haunter



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunter/pseuds/haunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux Captor walks the streets of the city, nervous about his upcoming date. [Short, one-shot.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Sun Sets

Sollux Captor walked the endless streets of the city on a Friday night. To by passers he looked like a lonely teenager walking aimlessly. His head was down, his hands were shoved into his yellow jacket’s pockets, and his shuffle gave him a look of defeat.

But he was not aimlessly walking. Sollux knew exactly where he was going. His head was down, his hands were hidden and his shuffle was defeated for other reasons.

 _What if she doesn’t like me?_ He asked himself over and over again. _What if my lisp bothers her? What if-_

What if, what if, what if. Those were the only thoughts circling around in Sollux’s extensive mind.  
What if.

 _What if you just shut the fuck up and give yourself a chance for once?_ Said the other part of Sollux’s mind. _Maybe if you just got some goddamn confidence you wouldn’t fuck up so many relationships._

‘So many relationships’ was an exaggeration. He had only had one before this. It was with his best friend, and Sollux managed to fuck it by doubting himself too much.

  
_No one likes a self-loathing geek._

Sollux rounded the corner on yet another street. He slipped by people who were on their busy ways, going home for dinner probably. That’s the usual case in the city when the sun sets. Sollux tried to tune out the voices in his head and listen to the voices outside his head.

Most of the people walking by were on cell phones, or listening to their iPods. The beeping of cars and some tool’s jammed up stereo could be heard. Sollux walked by people trying to give him flyers and people trying to get him to donate money. He ignored them all and just shuffled on.

The setting sun casted an orange glow on the streets and caused a glare in Sollux’s glasses. “Thupid thun,” he mumbled.

 _Oh god she’s going to hate how I talk,_ He remembered. _Maybe I should just turn back. No point in this date. Kanaya doesn’t know how to set people up. We won’t work out._  As he was about to turn back, he looked up to see the suburban streets appearing in the distance. He was close to her house.

  
_Shit, I’ve come so far. Fuck._

Sighing, Sollux trudged on, accepting his fate.

  
_Grow up. Just do it. So what if she’s one of the most popular kids at school? Maybe she’s got more money than your family. That doesn’t matter. You’ve got great qualities too-_

“Okay theriouthly? What are you, my mother? Thut up!”

The next few minutes Sollux walked in silence through the suburban streets, trying to think about the new WoW game coming out soon and how he was going to get all his friends to play it with him.  
While this helped get his mind off his impending doom, this mage couldn’t delay his date anymore. Sollux walked up a pathway leading to a normal middle class home, knocked on the normal middle class maroon door and sighed one last time.

  
_I can do this.  
_

The maroon door opened wide and an excited face appeared.

“Oh, hi! You must be Sollux! I’m Feferi!”


End file.
